jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Kirby Family: A Jurassic Park Story
The Kirby Family: A Jurassic Park Story is a science fanfiction adventure film or the Jurassic Park fanaticism. The film was directed by Joe Johnston and stars by Nicolas Cage, Jessica Biel, Ty Simpkins, Sam Neill & Alessandro Nivola. Plot Summary Some years have passed since the events of The Lost World: Jurassic Park. The public is aware of the existence of cloned dinosaurs on Isla Sorna but humans are now prohibited from making contact with the island. Taking advantage of this an illegal boat-towed para-gliding operation "Dino-Soar" has been set up to give "safe distance" coastal tours of the island. Young dinosaur enthusiast Eric Kirby (Trevor Morgan) and family friend Ben Hildebrand decide to go parasailing. However, the boat is seemingly attacked by reptiles and left unmanned, heading towards a cluster of protruding rocks. Eric and Ben then detach the tow rope and drift towards the Isla Sorna. Later, Grant is approached by Paul and Amanda Kirby, who claim to be wealthy thrill-seekers who want Grant to give them an aerial tour of Isla Sorna. Grant is very reluctant to begin with, but once the Kirbys' propose a donation to fund his dig, he accepts. The plane with The Kirbys, Grant, Jack Kirby's friend and three mercenary associates arrives at Isla Sorna. Piloting the plane is Nash and a self-styled "booking agent" named Udesky. Grant suspects something is not quite right when the Kirbys try to land the plane. Grant becomes agitated and is knocked unconscious by another mercenary named Cooper. Paul wakes Grant after the plane has landed, and we hear Amanda shouting someone's name through a megaphone. Paul tells her to stop, but she persists; we hear a very loud roar in the distance. The mercenaries, who have entered the jungle to make sure the area is "safe", burst through the trees and urgently insist on leaving the island. Jack notes Cooper's absence, but Udesky urges him back into the plane. Cooper appears on the runway as the plane begins to take off, yelling for them to stop the plane. A huge Spinosaurus emerges from the undergrowth and devours Cooper as Nash is forced to make a premature takeoff. Clipping the Spinosaur's sail, the fuel bunker gets cut off causing the plane, to fall right into the jungle where it crashes into the branches of trees. The survivors find themselves intact and immediately look for an escape, only to find that the Spinosaurus has followed them. The Spinosaurus decimates the plane and kills Nash before chasing the rest of the group. Escaping, the group encounter a Tyrannosaurus rex''which pursues them, encountering the ''Spinosaurus again. The two titanic predators engage in a ferocious fight and despite having the upper hand, the Tyrannosaur is eventually overpowered when the Spinosaurus snaps the T.Rex's neck, effectively killing it. Paul reveals the truth that he and Amanda are looking for their son, Eric, who has been missing for eight weeks. The group finds a parasail with a video camera and the skeletal remains of Ben's corpse. Amanda is horrified and traumatized to see the skeleton and flees, but Paul intervenes in his name. Jack decides to take the parachute with him while the next group discovers a group of raptor eggs by a river. After Jack has finished photographing the nest, the group enters a derelict InGen laboratory. After exploring the compound, they are attacked by a male Velociraptor. The group flees the building while the raptor calls for help. While running through a herd of Parasaurolophus and Corythosaurus, Grant becomes separated from Jack and the Kirbys. Udesky is also separated and runs into the jungle into more raptors, who attack him. Billy and the Kirbys are hiding in a tree and notice his crippled body. He moves his arm, indicating he is still alive. As they descend the tree, Amanda slips and clings to a branch; two raptors scurry out of the bushes and leap towards Amanda, trying to pull her down. They stop their attack and leave after hearing the other raptor calling. Before leaving, one raptor kills Udesky by snapping his neck, and Billy realizes they set a trap. In the meantime, Grant rescues Eric and takes him to an overturned supply truck. Eric has salvaged supplies and food from the InGen compound and has been using gas grenades to evade dinosaur attacks. Everyone is soon reunited, but their harmony is interrupted by the Spinosaur, who they notice after hearing the satellite phone ringing from inside the dinosaur. They manage to find shelter in an abandoned observatory and the dinosaur ends the pursuit. Paul and Amanda discovers that has Jack stolen some raptor eggs, explaining the earlier attacks and new behavior. The group attempts to reach a barge docked in a nearby river. However, they are forced to pass through a massive aviary and are attacked by Pteranodons. Using the para glider he salvaged before, Jack attempts to rescue Eric from a nest of Pteranodon chicks and is attacked by several adults. He plunges into the river as they continue to attack him, seemingly killing him. The Kirbys and Grant move on and board the boat, encountering some Parasaurolophus, Brachiosaurus, Stegosaurus, and Ankylosaurus grazing in a field. While floating down river they hear a familiar ring tone. They find some Spinosaurus feces containing the undigested bones and clothes of the mercenaries. Among them is the satellite phone, swallowed by the Spinosaurus when it devoured Nash. A Ceratosaurus approaches but leaves the group unharmed. As they set off down the river, Eric notices the fish in the water seem spooked. The Spinosaurus emerges from the water and capsizes the boat, tearing the engine open and spilling petrol oil into the river. Paul attempts to contact the marine, but the boat is submerged. They swim to the surface where Grant distracts the Spinosaurus by climbing a construction crane while Paul fires a flare gun, igniting the spilled petroleum and scaring the beast away for good. The group is close to the shore when the raptors suddenly reappear, wanting their eggs back. The eggs are returned to the raptors and they return to the jungle. Grant is very hurt by what happened and soon dies, the Kirbys let him rest in peace. The Kirbys arrives at the beach to see a detachment of the United States Navy & Marine Corps, including two aircraft carriers. When the helicopter is heading towards an amphibious assault ship, the Kirbys observe the island that vanishes as the helicopter goes off. Cast * Nicolas Cage as Paul Kirby: The owner of a hardware store who poses as a wealthy businessman in order to lure Grant onto Isla Sorna to help search for his son. * Jessica Biel as Amanda Kirby: Paul's estranged wife who accompanies the group to Site B, feeling guilty for having lost Eric. Knows very little about dinosaurs * Ty Simpkins as Eric Kirby: The 12-year-old son of Paul and Amanda who ends up stranded on Site B for eights weeks, and fends for himself without Ben Hildebrand. * Mark Harelik as Ben Hildebrand: Amanda's reckless boyfriend who does not survive his landing on the island after he is killed. * Sam Neill as Dr.' Alan Grant': World-famous paleontologist who survived the incident on Isla Nublarand has since developed an extensive and groundbreaking theory concerning Velociraptor intelligence. * Alessandro Nivola as Jack Failboat: A young and overly-enthusiastic whose impulsive actions land the entire rescue party in jeopardy. * Carlos Enrique as Udesky: A meek but sardonic mercenary "booking agent" who travels with his two associates to the island, and is ultimately crippled and killed by Velociraptors. * Phillips Aftermath as Cooper: A tough mercenary who's quickly abandoned by Nash and is killed by the Spinosaurus on the Site B runway. * John Doorman as Nash: The mercenary pilot who is eaten by the Spinosaurus while carrying the satellite phone. Featured Dinosaurs * Spinosaurus '' * ''Tyrannosaurus rex * Velociraptor * Parasaurolophus * Ankylosaurus * Pteranodon * Brachiosaurus * Corythosaurus * Ceratosaurus Film Score The Kirby Family: A Jurassic Park Story — Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is a score of the film of the same name. Composed by Don Davis and performed by the Hollywood Studio Orchestra, this fast-paced, action score was composed late in the film's post-production. Some of John Williams' themes from the previous films are also featured. The Kirby Family: A Jurassic Park Story features the original themes by John Williams as the main theme for the music. Shorter strains of the "Main Theme" from Jurassic Park are heard continuously throughout the film and soundtrack, with full renditions in the tracks "Brachiosaurus on the Bank" and "The End Credits". Don Davis stated that he used the "Main Theme's" numerous strains to represent the magical essence of the Jurassic Park franchise. Trivia * The title is a parody of the movie Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. * To make the fanfilm, Joe Johnston together all the money he had in the bank. «I spent all my allowance» said the director in an interview. * If you look closely, you will see that in the first scene to feature the Spinosaurus, a fly lands on Mr. Kirby's shoulder as he is talking with Dr. Grant. * In the "Valley of the Dinosaurs" scene, you will notice a number of small white birds resting on the dinosaurs' backs and flying above their heads. They likely accompany the herbivorous dinosaurs on the island, and perhaps eat harmful parasites from their skin while perched on their backs, in a similar fashion to the relationships between Oxpeckers and Rhinos and African Buffalo of the African plains. * The film originally included Jeff Goldblum and his character, Ian Malcolm. A few days into filming, Goldblum injured his leg and decided to drop out, stating that his character wasn't that important to the script. Many fans were pleased Goldblum dropped out, saying that the character would get boring if they used him for a third time. The irony though should be noted as his character injured his leg in the first movie, and in before the third, he broke his leg, following in the steps of his character. * Some draft scripts featured Jack alive. He was killed in late revisions to remove all family-friendly elements from the final product. * The main song is "Believe It Or Not" from the movie American Hero. * This was the first Spin-off of the saga. * This is, so far, the only Jurassic Park fanfilm where the T. rex is not the lead giant carnivorous dino-star. That role was instead given to the Spinosaurus. In the Spinosaurus vs. T-Rex scene, a Tyrannosaurus rex is killed by a Spinosaurus. * This movie is actually called Jurassic Park III. Category:Fan Films